Antarctic Academy
The Antarctic Academy is the most famous school in South Pole City. It is one of the three major schools in Antarctica. Background The school was founded in early 2007 by Fellerhow Cheryl who wanted an urban university so that penguins and creatures would not take the trouble to travel to The Happyface State. She divided it into 3 grade levels, the Lower Grades, the Middle Grades, and the High Grades. The Lower Grades have 5 grade levels. Those are the First Grade, the Second Grade, the Third Grade, the Fourth Grade, and the Fifth Grade. The Middle Grades has only 3 grade levels, the Sixth Grade, the Seventh grade, and the Eighth Grade. The high grades have 4 grade levels, the Ninth Grade, the Tenth Grade, the Eleventh Grade, and the Twelfth Grade, the last grade before you go to Penguin University. It offers many extracurricular classes, unlike Penguin Academy. Places There are 7 buildings, connected in a circle design so that there is a large open area in the middle where there are picnic tables, where the students can eat at. The 7 buildings are: The Administration/Cafeteria building, the Library and the computer lab, the dormitory,the Lower Grades building, the Middle Grades building, the High Grades building, and the gym. All of the school buildings are two storied except the dormitory, having 3 stories. Inhabitants The teachers and the students. Classes NOTE:Students can customize their schedules, including which classes to attend. Math Teacher:Pel O. Pel Pel is one of those great mathsters, along with Mathster and Fred 676. Math is one of the hardest subjects. You learn many things there, including algebra, geometry, and, of course, the value of pi. To pass you must take a written exam. Language Arts Teacher:Laua Auza Laua Auza takes her time off to travel here to teach. To pass, you must write a very long, detailed, fabulous report with almost all no mistakes. Science Teacher:Diana231 Diana231 is experienced in Science. This class teaches many areas of science, including biology and Life Science. To pass you must take a written exam. Sometimes, other Dianas will fill in for her. Social Studies, History and Geography Teacher:Group of Teachers (varies on levels) This class teaches most of the history in the USA. To pass, you must write a report on a famous explorer. No, that does '''NOT mean Explorer 767, children. Technology Teacher:Professor Zlo Shroomsky THIS CLASS IS ONLY AVAILABLE TO THE MIDDLE GRADES AND HIGHER. This class teaches the latest in computer scince and industry. As a result, many penguins have attended this school, hoping to make it big in the computer industry. To pass, you must construct a website. Politics and Law Teacher:Melvin Turtleheimer THIS CLASS IS ONLY AVAILABLE TO THE HIGH GRADES. This class teachers you to become a lawyer, how to get out of certain situations, and, of course, how to dress like a lawyer. To pass, you must present a mock case. Photography Teacher:Eve Lendfell This class teaches you the parts of a camera, they key to getting great photos, and how to develop your own photos. To pass, you must take enough photos for one roll of film, then develop them in the class darkroom. Arts Teacher:Jolene Tan Thank her that she has to travel to and fro from the Penguin University to here. To pass, you must create a painting which depicts the landscape of South Pole City. Music/Drama Teacher:Spy Guy Pers This class teaches music and drama. They also put on many plays and productions, such as The Lone Penguin. To pass, you must write a play. Resources Knowledge, food in the cafeteria, books in the libary. See also * Penguin Academy * Penguin University Category:Rooms